Static Blue
by LikanRay0757
Summary: Después de luchar por su sueño, al fin lo ha conseguido. Su pareja siempre estará ahí para apoyarlo. Pero, en su carrera como policía, jamás pensó encontrarse con situaciones tan complejas. Kenyako, con unos toques de Sorato y Takari.
1. I- Dilemas de Vocación

**Static Blue**

 **Advertencia: Digimon, Digimon's logo, characters and story are property of TOEI ANIMATION LMTD.** **Yo solo ocupo sus personajes para crear una historia ficcional que no tiene relación con la trama original.**

 **Personajes principales: Ken Ichijoji, Miyako (Yolei) Inoue.**

 **La historia se centra entre el último año de preparatoria de Ken y 10 años antes del epílogo. Esta historia es 100% Kenyako, aunque también habrá otras parejas, pero en un plano secundario, pues esta historia trata de su vida junto a Yolei y su carrera como policía.**

* * *

 **I – Dilemas de Vocación.**

Era el año 2009. Era un fría mañana de Octubre y un viernes, el día favorito de los alumnos de la preparatoria de Odaiba porque eso significaban dos cosas: un fin de semana cerca, sin deberes escolares ni preocupaciones, y porque el día de la graduación estaba más cerca y por fin serían libres, libres de los profesores odiosos y libres de usar uniforme.

En el patio, en medio del frio y el viento que les estaba congelando la respiración, las chicas estaban en sus clases de voleibol, mientras los chicos estaban en un partido de soccer. Pelota para allá, pelota para acá, lo importante era moverse, siquiera ganar, era mantenerse en movimiento y no sucumbir al frio. Quién habrá sido el genio que creyó que se podía entrenar en otoño con polera manga corta y shorts.

Suena el silbato. Los alumnos se retiran de la cancha y todos caminan a los camerinos a ducharse y colocarse el uniforme. Toman sus bolsos y se marchan. Todos se ven algo fastidiados, pero en especial uno, tiene cara de tener la más grande de las preocupaciones.

Dentro del camerino, mientras las gotas del agua caliente de la ducha golpean su transpirada piel, un muchacho de ojos tan azules y oscuros como su pelo medita en lo rápido que ha pasado el semestre y en especial el año. Ha comenzado la temporada de postulaciones a las universidades, escoger carrera, de decidir por el futuro. Y Ken sabe lo que quiere, sabe lo que desea para su futuro y sobre todo, sabe con quién lo quiere compartir. Lo único que no sabe es el impacto que sus decisiones puedan causar.

Se seca, se viste, se arregla y parte a su siguiente clase: matemáticas, una de las muchas clases que no le dificultan, aunque a veces por lo mismo, le aburre. Pero qué más da, pronto saldrá de la preparatoria e irá a… ¿la universidad? Si quizá eso sea lo mejor, si, es mejor que lo que realmente quiere… Pero no es lo que le apetece. Siendo sincero.

Luego de 4 horas de enorme tortura, todos los alumnos salen de la escuela. Cuatro chicos, tres hombres y una dama salen caminando tranquilamente hacia sus casas.

—¡QUE FASTIDIO! La profesora Matsumoto volvió a regañarme —reclama a gritos Davis levantando los brazos al cielo como esperando que algún castigo del cielo le cayera encima.

—Eso te pasa por no haber estudiado para el examen —le dice T.K entre burlón y serio—. Sabías perfectamente que Trigonometría sería lo más difícil.

—¡Pero sí estudié T.K.! —Le grita Davis— ¡Estuve estudiando en mi casa toda la noche y toda la semana!

—No le grites a T.K. —le regaña Kari—, él no tiene la culpa. De todos modos, ¿Por qué te fue tan mal? —Esta vez su cara es de preocupación.

—Yo qué sé… Odio la geometría. Prefiero el algebra —Todos comienzan a reír ante el comentario de Davis. Incluso Ken ríe un poco. Pero ahora su mente está en otra cosa. Davis pronto se da cuenta— ¿Estás bien Ken? —Todos voltean a verlo.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le dice Ken. Todos sonríen. Es claro que Ken no ha cambiado mucho. Sigue siendo el mismo chico amable de siempre—. Por cierto ¿Han llenado las fichas de postulación?

— ¿De postulación? —Le preguntan todos.

—La ficha de postulación a la universidad —rememora Ken. Todos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

—¡AAAAHHHH, LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡LO OLVIDÉ! —Grita Davis más histérico que nunca. Todos se ríen, verlo así es demasiado gracioso como para no reírse.

— Bueno, yo sí la llené —dice Kari triunfante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y ya elegiste? —Le pregunta T.K. Ellos, podría decirse que llevan un noviazgo desde que nacieron. Siempre juntos. Menos mal, Davis de a poco comenzó a ver a Kari como lo que realmente era: como una gran amiga y aliada, pero nada más.

— ¿Y a donde irás? —Le pregunta Ken.

—A la Universidad de Tokio, a estudiar Educación parvularia.

— ¡Que bien, Kari! Yo también quiero ir allá —dice Davis. Kari lo mira extrañada, ya no le molesta que la siga, pero le pregunta con la mirada qué hará—. Aunque también postule a Kioto. O tal vez me vaya a Nueva York, En cualquiera de los casos, quiero estudiar Administración de empresas.

—Pero ¿No querías ser dueño de un restaurante? —Le pregunta Ken.

—Sí, mi amigo, pero para ser dueño de una empresa, sea cual sea, primero debo saber cómo administrarla. No puedo llegar y crear una sin saber siquiera como hacerlo ni cómo gestionarla correctamente —Davis dijo todo esto con un tono tan seguro y convincente que sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? —Les pregunta Davis algo avergonzado.

—Nada, nada —le dice T.K. en tono conciliador—. Es sólo que… te oyes tan seguro. Todavía no salimos de la Preparatoria y ya te oyes como un experto —todos se voltean a Davis y le sonríen.

—Ah… Jajajaja… No exageren amigos —dice Davis sonrojado pero feliz. Todos ríen, incluso Ken, aunque en el fondo, reconoce que le tiene cierto grado de envidia. No es de malo, todo lo contrario. Davis es y siempre será su mejor amigo y siempre lo apoyará. Es solo que… Davis, tan seguro de sí, seguro de lo que quiere y sin temor de decirlo, sin temor de luchar por ello. En cambio él… No es que tenga miedo a decir lo que quiere en verdad, pero… ¿Qué es lo que dirían sus padres? Aun no les había dicho nada. Les dijo que entraría a estudiar a la Universidad, pero eso era una vil mentira y se sentía mal por mentirles así.

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando el celular sonó y Ken contestó. Apenas oyó su voz, se sintió en el cielo. El cielo de los malvaviscos. Bueno, ella siempre fue un malvavisco, un delicioso y dulce malvavisco con salsa de chocolate que a él le encantaría probar algún día.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunta Yolei desde el otro lado de la línea. Su voz es pura alegría. Una alegría contagiosa que hace que el serio Ken sonría.

—Yo bien, cariño, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue el día de hoy? —Le pregunta con un tono de voz tan cariñoso que los chicos sonríen al verlo tan feliz, aunque Davis, para variar, lo molesta gritando ¡UUUUYYYY! Pero ya lo tiene acostumbrado.

—Bien, hoy salí más temprano de clase. ¿Te apetece si nos juntamos en el centro comercial? —Le pregunta Yolei.

—Sería estupendo. Iremos a tomar unas gaseosas, ¿te parece? Hoy no está el día para helados —le dice Ken.

— ¡Bingo! Entonces en el centro comercial a las 3 de la tarde. Te espero mi amor —le responde Yolei con una voz muy coqueta.

— Nos vemos allá entonces a las 3. Te amo –Ken no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando le dice que la ama. Y con razón. Ella es la primera novia que ha tenido en su vida. Y de corazón espera, que ella sea la única.

—Yo también te amo. ¡Nos vemos!—Dice Yolei antes de colgar. Ken le echa un vistazo a su reloj: es la 1 de la tarde. Le quedan dos horas para tomar el tren, llegar a casa, cambiarse de ropa, almorzar, volver a tomar el tren y estar en el centro a tiempo.

Mira a sus amigos, ellos lo miran a él. Se ve que está ansioso por irse.

— ¿Cómo está Yolei? —Pregunta Davis.

—Muy bien, salió de la universidad más temprano que de costumbre –comenta un muy contento y sonriente Ken—. Chicos, si no les incomoda, me debo ir.

—Esta bien Ken, alcánzala. Luego nos cuentas —le dice Kari. Ken se despide cortésmente y se va corriendo como Usain Bolt a la estación de trenes.

—Ese Ken… se nota que está muy enamorado —Davis se oye entre feliz y nostálgico al decir eso. Todos lo miran—. Me alegro por él, me alegro de que él haya encontrado alguien que lo rescate de esa soledad en la que estaba —lo dice por Ken y Yolei, aunque quizás se lo decía más para sí mismo. El aunque no lo dijera, también esperaba su turno de encontrar el amor.

— No te preocupes Davis. Tú también encontraras tu media naranja algún día —dice Kari con tono convincente. Davis le sonríe.

Mientras tanto, Ken, ya a bordo del tren en dirección a Tamachi, pensaba en conversarle su problema a Yolei. Sabía que ella era la única que lo podría orientar, que ella le daría un consejo adecuado. Sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Se sinceraría con ella, con su novia. Si. Eso hará.

* * *

 ******Corregido y actualizado.******


	2. II- Con la verdad por delante

**Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por dejarme entrar al mundo de los fanfictions y sobre todo, los de Digimon. Y desde ya, gracias por leer.**

 **Como aviso, el capítulo anterior, este y el siguiente hablan sobre el primer gran desafío de Ken al empezar su carrera: decir que es lo que quiere en verdad. Un dilema que nos ha marcado a muchos de los que ahora somos universitarios e incluso a los que aún no salen de la escuela.**

 **¿Qué hacer cuando tú quieres una cosa y el mundo te pide que hagas otra muy diferente? ¿A quién puedes recurrir cuando se trata de tu futuro lo que está en juego? En este caso, Ken recurrió a Yolei. Veamos cómo le va.**

* * *

 **II – Con la verdad por delante siempre.**

Ken llega a casa. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta. Después de entrar, sacarse los zapatos y ponerse sus pantuflas, deja la mochila sobre el sillón. No hay nadie y eso le extraña. Hoy su madre tendría el día libre mientras su padre trabaja en el mismo lugar en el que él desea estar.

Se dirige a la cocina y observa que en la puerta de refrigerador hay una nota pegada. La saca con cuidado y la lee Tiene la letra de su madre. Dice: "Ken, hijo, tuve que salir a trabajar al restaurante. Me han llamado a última hora porque necesitan reemplazo. Te dejé lasaña en el horno y hay jugo de fruta en el refrigerador. Nos vemos en la tarde. Cuídate. Te amo. Mamá."

Ken sonríe con cariño. Desde que dejó de ser Emperador de los Digimon y empezó a relacionarse con sus amigos, las cosas con sus padres han estado de maravilla. Con excepción de "ese" detalle.

Suspira, "mis padres" piensa con amargura, "luchando para darme lo mejor y yo les respondo así". Saca una buena rodaja de lasaña y la pone a calentar por 5 minutos mientras se va a su habitación a cambiar de ropa.

¿Qué se pondrá hoy? Unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga corta rojo carmesí, una corbata negra, una chaqueta y un sombrero. Se mira en el espejo. Parece Michael Corleone con esa facha. No, mejor no. Se devuelve al dormitorio, pero antes de siquiera poder sacarse el sombrero, suena el bip, bip, bip del microondas. Se saca el sombrero y la corbata, se pone un suéter verde olivo sobre la camisa y va a comer. Saca el jugo. Jugo de arándanos con fresa, su favorito.

* * *

Media hora después de comer, miró el reloj. Son las 14:15. Llegó a las 13:15 a casa. Es mejor darse prisa. Se levanta, lava la vajilla utilizada, luego se dirige a lavarse los dientes y peinarse. Coge todo lo necesario para salir ¿No falta nada, verdad? Dinero, billetera, celular, llaves. Corta el gas, apaga las luces y se va dejando la puerta bien cerrada.

Mientras camina hacia la estación del tren que lo llevaría a Odaiba, piensa en Yolei. Su querida y dulce Yolei. El amor de su vida hasta ahora y para siempre. Aún recuerda el día que ella de un golpe se le declaró luego de volver del Digimundo ese 1 de enero del 2003. Recuerda lo perplejo que lo dejó ese día y como al siguiente, muy torpemente (según él) le confesó que sentía lo mismo. Cuando le robó su primer beso, su primera cita, cuando le propuso ser su novia y ella llorando de alegría le dijo que sí. Fueron los años más felices de su vida.

Dentro del tren, sigue reflexionando. Nunca le importó la diferencia de edad, ni siquiera cuando ella entró a la secundaria y él terminaba la primaria y empezaron a molestarlos. A Yolei le decían "profanacunas" hasta que Ken se cansó de eso y, luego de ver llorar a su chica se puso de pie y dijo que al próximo que se atreviera a faltarle el respeto a su novia se las vería con él. Y no mentía. Ken se volvió cinturón rojo en karate y nadie quería meterse con él.

El caso es que, cuando Yolei se fue a la universidad, la despedida fue muy triste. Yolei lloraba como una viuda y Ken la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de no llorar. Ken le prometió que se verían cada vez que ella pudiera, para no intervenir con su nueva rutina universitaria y el resto de las veces hablarían por Skype. Yolei se fue más tranquila después de eso. A partir de ese día todo fue chat, visitas los fines de semana en la tarde y cumpleaños. Fue un año duro, pero pronto se verían recompensados.

Por fin, estación "Odaiba". Ken se bajó y comienza a caminar hasta el centro comercial. Siempre se preguntará porque ese lugar le gustaba tanto a Yolei ¿Por los juegos electrónicos? ¿Por la cafetería gigante donde servían Mokacchino y pastel de fresa? ¿Por la tienda de ropa? Nunca lo sabría.

Llegó por fin. Son las 14:50. Solo faltan 10 minutos para que ella llegue. Para estar con ella y platicarle sobre ese asunto que lo estaba comenzando a torturar por dentro.

* * *

No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando la ve aparecer. Yolei. Lleva jeans, un polerón rosado con rojo, un gorro naranja y zapatillas de outdoor. Ken no puede dejar de observarla como bobo. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, se levanta de la silla, la abraza y la besa.

—Bienvenida, Yolei —le dice Ken muy cortés y dulce, mientras como todo un caballero le acerca una silla y la sienta a la mesa.

— ¿Me extrañaste amor? —Le pregunta Yolei.

—La verdad, no —le dice serio Ken, y ante el gesto de desconcierto de Yolei, sonríe y añade –: Tontuela, claro que sí. Sabes que te extraño y mucho. Todos los días —mientras le acaricia a mejilla con suavidad. Yolei se sonroja, sonríe.

—Graciosillo —le dice Yolei y luego le da un toque en la nariz. Ambos ríen.

— ¿Te apetece un café? Sé que dije gaseosas, pero hace demasiado frío. Además, debes tener hambre.

— ¡Bingo! Sabes que me encanta el café. Sobre todo aquí —dice Yolei muy contenta. Igual que siempre. Es lo que Ken más adora de ella: su alegría y su espontaneidad. Eso lo dejó loco desde la primera vez.

—Ok. Entonces… un café para los dos —sentencia Ken con satisfacción—. Espérame, no tardo —se levanta de su puesto, besa a Yolei en la frente y va hacia la barra a ordenar su pedido: un Mokacchino, un Latte Vainilla para él y dos trozos de tarta de frutilla con crema.

A los pocos minutos, llegó a la mesa con las cosas.

— ¡UUUYYY SIII! ¡PASTEL DE FRUTILLA! —Grita Yolei extasiada al contemplar los platos y luego le dice a Ken —: Gracias, amor —y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ken sonríe.

— De nada, princesa. Me alegro que estés tan contenta —le dice Ken. Yolei es y será siempre una bomba de alegría. Una granada de entusiasmo que le explota en el corazón con solo mirarla. Y que ya está devorándose su trozo de pastel.

— ¿Y cómo no voy a estar contenta si estoy aquí contigo? —Le dice Yolei y después le da un beso en los labios con la boca llena de crema chantilly. Ken sólo atina a pasarse la lengua por los labios y después va por una servilleta.

Una grata y, porque no decirlo, dulce conversación. Cómo has estado, que tal los estudios, cuando te gradúas, quieres ir al parque este fin de semana, por qué no mejor al cine, están dando Avatar. Era como si las conversaciones de chat no fueran suficientes. Sin que el otro se los dijera, ambos soñaban con poder estar viviendo juntos pronto en su propia casa, formar familia… Pero sólo el tiempo diría si se lograrían sus sueños.

No pasa mucho rato antes de que la chica de pelo lila se percate de que algo está inquietando a su novio a pesar de lo animado que se ve. Sabe que él no se lo dirá a la primera, pero esa cara y esos ojos… Ella no es ninguna tonta, conoce a la perfección a su novio. Y sabe bien cómo sacarle la información.

— Algo te inquieta ¿verdad?— pregunta Yolei y antes que Ken, sorprendido, pronuncie una palabra, le pone un dedo en los labios y agrega —: y no me salgas con eso de que "no es nada" o que "no me preocupe" porque me vas a preocupar igual y sé que tienes algo. Nadie tiene esa carita por nada. Así que ya, dígame, ¿qué le inquieta? — y al decir esto apoya los codos en la mesa y el rostro en la manos y lo mira con carita de expectación y ternura.

Ken no sabía cómo empezar. De verdad quería contarle su problema a Yolei. ¿Por qué rayos le era tan difícil encontrar las palabras cuando se trataba de expresar lo que quería o pensaba? Pero debía hacerlo, ella era la única que lo podía ayudar. Así que tomo aire, exhaló y empezó a tocar el tema por una pregunta que abriera el dialogo.

—Yolei, ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres cuando dijiste que estudiarías Ingeniería en Computación?

Yolei se sorprendió. No esperaba que le hicieran esa pregunta y menos él. Pero quizá era el momento de desahogarse y decir la verdad.

— Bueno… fue difícil. Mi madre se inquietó mucho porque ella esperaba que me quedara a trabajar en la tienda y siguiera con el negocio familiar, siendo la menor de mis hermanas. Ya todas se habían casado o entrado a estudiar. Ellas, sobre todo Momoe, quedaron sorprendidas pero se alegraron al final y hasta encontraron que eran la mejor carrera parta mí, pero… —de pronto Yolei se puso triste y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Interroga Ken, algo descorazonado.

—Mi padre se opuso totalmente —su voz sonaba casi como un susurro—. Él no quería. No le cabía en la cabeza de que su hija menos entrara a estudiar una carrera donde consideraba que los hombres podían triunfar más. Nunca te lo dije, nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero mi padre siempre fue muy machista y cerrado. Sé que me ama, pero recién ahora en este último tiempo comenzó a apoyarme en mi carrera. Antes no quería ni oír sobre el tema —Yolei se mantuvo seria, intento elaborar una sonrisa, pro no le funcionó muy bien.

Ken no lo creía. No creía que su chica tuviera un problema tan complejo.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste o a alguno de los chicos? Podríamos haber ayudado o… No sé, apoyarte —si hay algo que Ken odiaba era que sus seres queridos sufrieran, sobre todo ella, y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Lo sé, pero esto era difícil hasta para mí —dijo Yolei—. Y créeme, no creo que ni tú ni los chicos pudieran haber hecho cambiar de opinión a mi padre. Él ya tenía sus ideas. Pensaba que no lo lograría, que antes de un mes, ya querría renunciar a la carrera.

— ¿Y cómo fue que lo convenciste? —Interroga Ken, esperando que en esa respuesta estuviera el consejo que buscaba desde hace meses.

— Creo que se convenció solo, cuando veía mi entusiasmo, o cuando le mostré mis notas. No esperaba eso de mí. Pero fue con el tiempo. El solo se fue dando cuenta de que yo era mucho más capaz de lo que imaginaba de lidiar con una profesión todavía muy masculinizada —terminó de decir Yolei con un tono de convencimiento y paz.

"Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo" pensaba Ken, "tiempo, esperar a que ellos se convenzan de que es lo mejor para mí y que todo estará bien". Pero algo no lo convencía del todo. Tenía miedo. No era que sus padres fueran tan cerrados y herméticos como el padre de su novia, todo lo contrario, pero se sentía culpable de romper sus esperanzas.

Yolei pronto se dio cuenta que ese interrogatorio escondía algo más grande detrás. Lo miró inquieta.

— ¿No me digas que algo así te está pasando a ti cariño? —Preguntó Yolei.

—No, aún no —Ken está que explota de la rabia y el miedo, pero lucha por mantenerse sereno—, pero puede que pase. Te pido que me perdones —Ken al decir esto le toma la mano a Yolei y hace un esfuerzo supremo porque las lágrimas no le asomen a los ojos.

— ¿Pero por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta Yolei muy asustada, pensando qué puede haber hecho su novio de malo como para que le pida perdón. Aun habiéndolo conocido antes como Emperador de los Digimon, sabe que en el fondo no mataría ni a una mosca. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Te mentí Yolei —le dice Ken, mirándola a los ojos, y añade —: a ti y a mis padres — Yolei muy sorprendida lo mira sin saber que decir ni que pensar. Ken sigue, es el momento de dejar de mentirse a sí mismo y a la mujer que ama, de ir con la verdad por delante—. Sé que ustedes esperaban que fuera a la universidad a estudiar Criminología, sobre todo tú, porque estaríamos juntos toda la carrera. Y sé que te lo prometí y hasta te pusiste contenta por eso. Pero… la verdad es que… no es eso lo que quiero.

—Y entonces, Ken… ¿Qué deseas realmente? —Yolei pensaba una que otra cosa. Con dolor le preguntó—: ¿Ya no deseas estar conmigo? —Al igual que Ken, se esforzaba por no llorar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, yo no dije eso! —Le corrige Ken y rápidamente añade—: claro que quiero estar contigo, todos los días de mi vida si es posible —le dice mientras aferra sus manos con fuerza, como si el sólo hecho de alejarse de ella lo aterrara más que la oscuridad. Yolei se tranquiliza un poco —. Pero lo que te trato de decir es… que no quiero ir a la universidad. No es eso lo que quiero.

— ¿Entonces?

Las palabras que a continuación le diría Ken fueron las que menos esperaba. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que el futuro de ambos dependiera de una frase. Ken tomo aire, la miró a los ojos y le dijo lo que, hace meses, deseaba decirle a su familia.

— Quiero entrar a la Academia de Policía de Tokio… Quiero convertirme en policía.

* * *

 _ **¿Cuál será la reacción de Yolei? ¿Ken se atreverá a decirles la verdad a sus padres y luchar por su futuro? ¿Cómo reaccionarán? ¿Cómo esta decisión influirá en la relación de ambos? Todo eso será respondido en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Mizore.**_

 _ **Desde ya, se aceptan comentarios y críticas. Cuídense mucho.**_


	3. III- Una piedra en el camino

**Hola!**

 **Por fin! Después de un mes sin computador, publico la tercera parte de este fic. Aprovecho que he vuelto a clases y que estoy en la biblioteca xD**

 **Antes que nada, quiero darle las gracias a** **SkuAg** **y a** **ShadowLights** **por apañarme con esto. Son estupendas!**

 **Bueno, sin más demoras, los dejo con este capítulo. Espero les guste, aquí sabremos con un poco más de profundidad que pasa con Ken y su vocación.**

* * *

 **III – Una piedra en el camino.**

Han pasado 3 días. Ni una sola llamada telefónica, ni un mail, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto. Había ido a la tienda de sus padres incluso, a buscarla. Nada. Imposible, había caso, ella no quería hablar con él.

Sí, siempre supo que la lucha por hacer sus sueños realidad sería dura, muy difícil. Pero nunca imaginó que ella sería la primera víctima de esa lucha. No paraba de preguntarse por qué ella. Por qué precisamente ella, la persona que más esperaba que lo ayudara, y la que menos esperaba que lo dejara así, a la deriva.

Ken estaba confundido y ahora más que nunca se sentía solo, desamparado, con rabia, pero no sabía si contra Yolei o contra sí mismo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que entendiera que quería dejar de fingir, luchar por su sueño y que necesitaba de su apoyo? Se sentía muy molesto con ella, pero no podía evitar que una pregunta, muy simple, pero torturadora, le taladrara el cerebro: ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por cobardía, por no defraudarla? Lo tercero no le resultó mucho, le destrozó sus ilusiones y las esperanzas que tenía de un futuro juntos. Respecto a lo segundo, nunca pensó que después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo el esfuerzo por cambiar, por mejorar las cosas, todavía parecía un cobarde. Y en cuanto a lo primero… Sí, tenía miedo, un miedo muy grande, más que a que no lo entendieran, o que lo tildaran de ridículo, es más, ni siquiera era el miedo a que Yolei lo dejara. Era el miedo a la desaprobación de sus padres. A que su padre volviera a repetirle que no y terminar discutiendo otra vez.

Ken se dio vuelta en la cama en la cama y cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar. Aún no se explica cómo pudo pasar todo eso. Desde el momento en que le dijo la verdad a Yolei ese día, la cosa se volvió un mar de confusión y dudas entre los dos, un intercambio de dimes y diretes que terminaron por gritos de parte de Yolei y palabras hirientes por parte de Ken. ¿Era necesario todo eso? No, pero ni él sabe cómo ni por qué. Lo más irónico es que hasta ese día jamás discutieron ni se gritaron, mucho menos se faltaron el respeto. Todo fue armonía y a lo más, unas pocas discusiones por tonterías que a los cinco minutos se olvidaban. Pero nunca como ese día.

Ese viernes, arrepentido de la pelea, fue a buscarla a su departamento, pero no había nadie. Llamó a su celular, pero saltaba el buzón de voz. Le escribió un mail al día siguiente para pedirle que hablaran. No hubo respuesta.

Al día siguiente, lo mismo. Cuando no la encontró en su departamento (y eso que era sábado), supuso que estaría en casa de sus padres, así que fue a la tienda de los Inoue, pero tampoco se encontraba allí. Fue a casa de Kari, luego donde Cody, con el que casi discute, y luego donde T.K. y Davis. No había rastro. Y así estuvo también el domingo. Incluso ese día, fue al Digimundo, después de hablar con Izzy para que abriera la puerta y partió con Wormmon y Hawkmon a buscarla, luego de hablar con ellos y contarles lo sucedido (por supuesto, Hawkmon se enojó, pero entendió a Ken y decidió ayudarlo), sin resultados positivos. Cuando llegó el lunes, estaba desesperado. Antes de partir a la escuela, decidió enviarle un mensaje, sin fijarse mucho en el contenido. Sólo quería sincerarse con ella y recuperar su amor.

* * *

Un lunes normal: clase de historia, luego inglés, física, el almuerzo, filosofía. Pero para Ken, ese no era un lunes común y corriente. Era el cumpleaños de alguien muy querido para él, pero que por desgracia ya estaba muy lejos.

Luego de salir de clases, pasó a una florería y compró un ramo de jacintos morados. No eran sus flores favoritas, pero servían para la ocasión.

En el tren que iba hasta Yamachi, Ken pensaba en el mensaje, en lo que había escrito y meditaba si valía la pena haberlo hecho.

 _"Yolei:_

 _Entiendo que no quieras verme ni hablarme. Tenías razón. Fui un idiota por no haber sido honesto contigo desde el principio y haberte puesto ilusiones. Sólo quiero pedirte perdón por lastimarte y mentirte así, Te amo mucho, siempre te amaré y te extraño demasiado._

 _Sólo espero que estés bien y que seas feliz._

 _Tuyo_

 _Ken."_

Ese era el mensaje y se preguntaba una y mil veces si había valido la pena. Dicen que en esta vida, las cosas siempre pasan por algo y Ken pensaba que quizá en el fondo, esa discusión tan absurda era una señal de que ambos no eran el uno para el otro como siempre lo creyeron y que su felicidad estaba al lado de otras personas más afines.

"¿Qué demonios acabas de pensar, Ken Ichijouji?", se regañó a sí mismo. "No habrá en el mundo otra mujer que sea perfecta para ti más que Yolei y lo sabes. Ella te ama, si no fuera así, no se hubiera sentido mal por todo esto. Y tú la amas, de lo contrario, no estarías preocupándote por ella como loco. Así que deja de pensar estupideces". Todo ese hilo de pensamientos lo acompañó en el camino, mientras bajaba del tren y caminaba hacia el cementerio.

Tras pasar varias tumbas, llegó hasta la que estaba buscando y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Hola, Osamu. Feliz cumpleaños —y acto seguido, depositó las flores sobre la lápida, donde posaba la foto de su hermano fallecido. Ken tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé… Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí. No es porque ya no me importe ni nada de eso. Sólo Dios sabe lo que ha sido de mi vida desde que te fuiste y también que nunca podré dejar de culparme por tu muerte.

Al joven se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, pero siguió.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando era niño, siempre te admiré, quise ser inteligente y talentoso como tú, porque creí que así también me ganaría el amor de nuestros padres… Nunca me detuve a pensar qué implicaba eso, hasta que la Semilla de la Oscuridad llegó a mí y me empecé a convertir en lo que quería ser: en ti. Ahora sé que en el fondo te sentías sólo, aunque te supieras admirado por todos. Pero tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para entenderlo y una de esas fue perderte…

Ken tuvo que detenerse un poco porque estaba comenzando a llorar. Logró a duras penas contenerse y seguir hablando.

—No me lo tomes a mal, no te estoy reprochando, pero hace años sentí una carga muy pesada y ahora la he vuelto a sentir… —de pronto perdió el hilo de la conversación, debido a la nube de nostalgia que empezó a cubrir su mente, pero continuó—. He llegado a sentir que, pese a todo lo que me he esforzado por superarme y aprender de mis errores, estoy viviendo una vida que no es mía… —se detuvo a meditar lo que acababa de decir, y luego siguió—… Cómo lo explico… Todos esperan que estudie y me vaya bien en una universidad, pero… Yo he querido convertirme en policía desde hace tiempo. Pero hasta el momento, papá ha tratado de disuadirme, aunque yo también terminé tratando de disuadirme, porque en el fondo me preguntaba qué hubieras hecho tú.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y secarse los ojos.

—Osamu, te quiero. Siempre serás mi hermano, mi héroe y lo sabes. También sentí envidia por ti cuando niño y es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso —sonríe—. Pero creo que Yolei y Wormmon tenían razón después de todo. Debo dejar de pensar en el pasado para concentrarme en el presente y luchar por mi futuro. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero ya es la hora de atreverme a seguir mi propio camino, y formar mi vida… Sólo lamento decepcionar a papá y a mamá… Y a ti.

—Nunca lo has decepcionado Ken —dijo una voz a sus espaldas que lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, y mucho menos a mí.

Ken se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que dijo eso y se quedó paralizado de asombro.

Frente a él, un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro rizado portaba unas rosas rojas.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí termina el fic. Jajajaja, es broma, sólo termina el capítulo.**_

 _ **A partir de hoy, subiré los capítulos restantes los lunes en la tarde.**_

 _ **Más adelante se sabrá qué pasó entre Yoleí y Ken con exactitud, porqué ella está tan desaparecida y porqué su padre se opone tanto.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. IV- La vida es corta

**Hola, sé que dije que publicaría esto ayer, pero no ha sido una muy buena semana que digamos. Motivos académicos.**

 **Lamento si el capítulo 3 no salió como esperaban o si los decepcionó de alguna forma.**

 **Hoy publico el cap. 4, espero que me haga sentir mejor.**

 **Desde aquí, aviso que desde este cap. en adelante habrá posibles OoC. NO afectarán mayormente a los personajes, sólo servirán para los fines de la historia.**

* * *

 **IV – La vida es corta.**

 _—Nunca lo has decepcionado Ken — dijo una voz a sus espaldas que lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, y mucho menos a mí._

 _Ken se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que dijo eso y se quedó paralizado de asombro._

 _Frente a él, un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro rizado portaba unas rosas rojas._

* * *

Por unos instantes, Ken no se movió. Todo fue silencio en aquel lugar lleno de lápidas y recuerdos, mientras miraba al hombre que había llegado.

—Así que tú también recuerdas este día… —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho y dejaba las rosas en la tumba.

—Sí, todavía me acuerdo de su cumpleaños —dijo, cabizbajo, y luego preguntó— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? Pensé que estabas trabajando a esta hora.

—Salí más temprano —respondió—. Hijo, lo siento, no pude evitar oír lo que dijiste y…

—Papá, lo siento, lo siento mucho —interrumpió Ken—. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí y que tenga un buen futuro, pero… —a ese punto ya no pudo más y apoyándose en el hombro de su progenitor, se puso a llorar. Su padre lo abrazó, en el fondo, Ken todavía era un niño para él. El, niño que, con el tiempo descubrió, cometió el error de descuidar debido a que su orgullo de padre por Osamu lo había dejado ciego.

Luego de un buen rato en el que padre e hijo se abrazaron, consolándose el uno al otro de la pérdida de un ser muy querido para ellos, se separaron.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí —le dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza de su hijo en su hombro—. Vamos por un café.

* * *

Y ahí estaba Ken. De nuevo en la misma cafetería donde el viernes anterior vio por última vez a Yolei. Sólo que ahora tenía una taza de té de manzanilla en la mano y a su padre al frente, un nudo en la garganta y otro en el cerebro.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pro su padre se adelantó.

—Ken, antes que nada, quiero que me escuches y que tengas claro esto: tú nunca en la vida me has decepcionado y mucho menos ahora. Sobran los motivos para sentirme orgulloso de ser tu padre y lo mismo siente tu madre. Así que no vuelvas a pensar que nos decepcionas con tus decisiones. Nosotros te vamos a apoyar en lo que decidas mientras sigamos vivos —dijo el Sr. Ichijouji con emoción, pero firme y sereno.

— ¿Y entonces? —Pregunta Ken— ¿Por qué no quieres que yo…?

—Porque tengo miedo, hijo. Sólo por eso —interrumpió su padre—. Ya he perdido a Osamu, no quiero perderte a ti también. Además que he visto en mi trabajo y he conocido a personas que han perdido o a un ser querido o sus propias vidas. No quiero que te pase eso.

—Pero tú también arriesgas tu vida todos los días. Ni tú sabes si volverás a casa —le reprocha Ken.

—Es verdad, hijo. Pero antes de estar en la oficina donde trabajo ahora, fui patrullero. Y también trabajé de infiltrado. Muchas veces estuve a un pelo de no volver.

Ken estaba sorprendido. Su padre no era muy adepto a hablar sobre su trabajo.

—Nunca me habías contado.

El Sr. Ichijouji le dio otro sorbo más a su té y volvió a hablar.

—Hace 22 años, antes que tu hermano naciera, participé como infiltrado en una misión que involucraba vincularse con un contador que tenía tratos con la mafia. Se llamaba Jounouchi Matsuki. Yo llevaba 11 años como policía y mi experiencia ganada me permitió entrar sin problemas. Fueron 6 meses. En ese entonces recién llevaba 2 años de casado con tu madre y ella era secretaria. Kazuhiko sabía que la misión era arriesgada y que las probabilidades de no regresar eran altas. El día que empecé, recuerdo que la abracé y le pedí que fuera fuerte, que esperara por mí —narró mientras a su mente llegaban esos recuerdos de quizá la época más difícil de su vida.

Ken escuchaba interesado. Sabía que su padre fue uno de los mejores en su carrera antes de trabajar en la oficina del departamento. Su padre continuó.

—Por 5 meses, las cosas marcharon bien. Las evidencias encontradas fueron más que suficientes y estábamos muy cerca de llevar a ese contador y al resto de los Yakuzas a la cárcel. Pero sin saber cómo, alguien se dio cuenta de quién era yo en realidad y se lo dijo a Matsuki. Y 3 semanas después… —de pronto la voz se le empezó a cortar, por lo que carraspeó para seguir hablando. Ken ya podía darse una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado—…Unos tipos entraron a la oficina donde trabajaba Kazuhiko. Fue atroz. Ni ella ni yo olvidaremos ese día. Llamaron a mi celular y amenazaron que si yo no acudía a darles "cierta" información, la asesinarían a balazos.

Aquello para Ken fue horrible de escuchar, pero supuso que para sus padres fue mucho más haberlo vivido.

—Gracias a que contacté a mis superiores y les expliqué la situación, lograron reducir a los sujetos. Pero fueron horas en las que no sabía si nos volveríamos a ver… Después de eso, seguí trabajando hasta que, dos años después, tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada. Apenas lo dijo, hablé con mi superior y pedí que me bajaran de grado. Entendió la situación y es por eso que sólo soy detective y la mayor parte de las veces estoy en mi oficina o en la escena del crimen, interrogando personas, pero ya no como oficial o infiltrado. Todo lo que hice fue asegurar las probabilidades de volver a casa con tu madre, con Osamu, y más tarde, también contigo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, su hijo bebió el último sorbo de té y se quedó pensativo. Hasta ese día, Ken jamás se detuvo a pensar en lo que significaba realmente ser policía: no sólo era ayudar a hacer justicia, detener al malhechor o ayudar a la gente. Era dedicación y entrega, poner tu vida al servicio de los demás. Saber que en cualquier momento te arriesgas a morir por otros, en tu deber de servir y proteger, aun sabiendo que no volverás a ver a los que amas.

—Escucha, Ken —y al oír esto, él lo miró a los ojos—. Yo nunca te he dicho que no lo hagas. Pronto cumplirás 18, ya serás mayor de edad y serás responsable de tus decisiones. Si ser policía es lo que deseas, entonces te apoyaré. Veré como puedo ayudarte —y por primera vez en todo el día, Ken sonrió—. Sólo te pido que lo pienses, reflexiones, que analices todo lo que implica este trabajo. Si tú aún lo quieres, entonces, adelante —y acto seguido, tomo la mano de su hijo y añadió—: Cuentas conmigo, y con tu madre también.

Ken no pudo hablar de la emoción. Sólo atinó a apretar la mano de su progenitor y cuando ambos se levantaron de sus puestos, se dieron un abrazo donde él le susurró al oído "gracias, papá".

* * *

Salieron de la cafetería y ambos caminaron hacia la parada del autobús. Ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Mientras esperaban, el celular de Ken comenzó a sonar. Ken lo tomó y al ver la pantalla, notó que no era ningún número conocido. Presionó para contestar.

— ¿Diga?

—… —No se oía nada más que ruido de fondo. Eso lo empezó a inquietar.

— ¿Hola? Habla Ken Ichijouji.

—… ¡KEN! —Una voz femenina muy conocida llegó a los oídos del recién nombrado y lo alertó. El corazón se le detuvo unos segundos.

— ¿Yolei? ¿Eres tú?

— ¡KEN, AYUDAME! —gritó Yolei. La desesperación de ese grito bastó para que Ken se diera cuenta de que su amada estaba en problemas. Muy graves.

— ¿Yolei, donde estás?

— ¡KEN POR FAVOR AYUDAME! ¡ME TIENEN SECUESTRADA! POR FAVOR —y a los gritos de Yolei le siguió un llanto que hizo que a Ken le hirviera la sangre por la impotencia que sentía.

—Amor, dime dónde estás, si hay alguien más contigo ahí. Por favor ten calma, voy a ayudarte —hablaba atropellado, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir para ayudar a su chica—. Voy a sacarte de ahí, tranquila.

— ¡KEN! NO SE DONDE ESTOY, TODO ESTÁ MUY OSCURO Y… ¡MMMHHH! —Alguien le había tapado la boca mientras se oía una voz masculina diciendo "te dije que nada de llamadas, p*****… ¡Te voy a matar ahora mismo, maldita!" —y la comunicación se cortó.

— ¿Yolei? ¿YOLEI? —Gritó mientras a sus oídos llegaba el tut, tut, tut, del celular.

Ken miró a su padre. El joven estaba pálido y su padre se asustó. Antes que él le preguntara que ocurría:

—Papá, ayúdame… Secuestraron a Yolei…

* * *

 **Y eso, en el próximo capítulo prometo aclarar varias cosas. Ya verán que de alguna forma, los volveré a unir :)**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **P.D.: SkuAg, si lees esto, no me retes por favor. Aún estoy en proceso de aprendizaje del uso de los guiones, jajajajaja.**


	5. V- El Sexto Mandamiento (parte 1)

_**Hola! Adivinen quien volvió a revivir este fic! Ya lo tenía más abandonado que un perro, pobrecito.**_

 _ **Antes de que lean, algunas advertencias:**_

 _ **-En este capítulo existirán posibles OoC que, por finalidad de esta historia, los coloqué a propósito. Pido disculpas si sienten que rompí de alguna forma el esquema de los personajes o la pareja en sí. Prometo que es sólo en esta parte. Ya verán que pronto pondré un final feliz. Sólo esperen.**_

 _ **-Este capítulo contiene algunas partes explicitas y alguna que otra palabra soez, también referido al contexto. Por supuesto, las voy a censurar. En este y el siguiente, se narra los momentos que vivió Yolei y la razón, más detallada, de su desaparición.**_

 _ **\- Me he basado en algunos episodios de CSI: MIAMI para crear esta parte del fic. También me inspiré en la película "Bajo Amenaza", de Bruce Willis.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, los dejo con la primera parte de este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **V – El sexto mandamiento (parte 1).**

No cabe duda que, en este mundo, no hay nada más complejo de entender y difícil de mantener que una relación de pareja. A veces, incluso las matemáticas son fáciles de resolver.

En una relación de pareja, de nada sirve tener sentimientos lindos si no se tiene la voluntad suficiente para estar cuando en verdad es necesario.

Es típico que las parejas se distancien ya sea por los problemas o por las diferencias que existan, pero ¿Qué pareja no tiene diferencias? Es verdad que en un noviazgo se empiecen a ver los detalles y tratar de corregirlos se vuelve un desafío. Pero aun después de casados, salen otros a la luz, quizá más complicados, pero no imposibles de congeniar.

Porque justo de eso se trata ser pareja: aprender, luchar, crecer no sólo individualmente, sino en pos de la otra persona y por la relación. Es compañerismo; si uno cae, el otro se levanta y viceversa.

O al menos eso es lo que siempre había pensado Yolei hasta ese día viernes, cuando una simple confesión provocó un giro de 180° en los planes que tenía para el futuro.

*Flashback (continuación del diálogo del capítulo II)*

— _Quiero ir a la academia de Policía de Tokio… Quiero ser policía._

 _Por unos segundos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, el planeta dejaba de rotar sobre su eje y ambos hubieran olvidado respirar._

 _Al fin Ken lo dijo. Dijo todo lo que tenía atascado hace meses, años. Yolei, pálida, muda, los ojos abiertos. Pareciera que las palabras de su novio la hubieran convertido en piedra._

— _¿Po… Po… Policía?— pregunta Yolei, al borde de la histeri_ _a — ¿Quieres decir que no irás a la Universidad de Tokio? — Y antes que Ken pudiera responder, añadió —: ¿Acaso quieres decir que no nos veremos más? ¿Es eso? — pregunta en voz alta casi saliendo de sí._

— _Yo nunca quise decir eso — repuso Ken rápidamente, aunque mucho más calmado que su chica — Sabes que quiero que estemos juntos, es sólo que… — Ken toma aire y vuelve a hablar —… Simple y sencillamente decidí sincerarme conmigo mismo. No quiero estudiar Criminología, quiero ser policía, siempre quise serlo._

— _Bonita forma de sincerarse — le dijo Yolei irónicamente — ¿Por qué rayos nunca me lo dijiste? — ahora Yolei casi grita. Muchos de los que estaban en la cafetería se voltearon a ver._

— _¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? — le respondió Ken, ahora más agitado y de a poco perdiendo ese semblante calmado que lo caracteriza — No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién hablarle sobre esto…_

— _Pero pudiste decírmelo a mí — interrumpió Yolei —. Pudiste hablar conmigo, contarme, dame la oportunidad de ayudarte desde el principio. Pero no, tuviste que quedarte callado y recién vienes a decírmelo ahora, cuando ya estaba todo arreglado entre los dos. ¿Todavía sigues siendo el Ken de antes, que le tenía miedo a enfrentar la verdad?_

 _Ken, sin darse cuenta, se levantó como resorte. Esas palabras lo lastimaron en lo más hondo del alma. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo y tomó aire antes de hablar._

— _Sabes bien que no es así. Si no te lo conté a ti o a nadie más, fue porque no quise inquietarlos. Además, todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus propios temas. Mis padres más que nadie esperan que yo vaya a la universidad porque eso es lo que ellos hubieran deseado para Osamu… — comenzó a decir Ken, pero Yolei lo detuvo._

— _Y tú no eres Osamu, entiéndelo de una vez, por favor. Tú nunca serás como Osamu. Él está muerto y tú no tienes por qué vivir por los muertos. Tú eres Ken Ichijouji, tú tienes tu propia vida y debes vivirla, no por Osamu, sino por ti. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Ken, ¿Hasta cuándo?_

— _Pensé que lo entenderías, Yolei — le respondió Ken luego de un pausa, con tono de frustración y pena —. Pensé que podrías escucharme, que me brindarías tu apoyo. Honestamente no esperaba esto de ti — al oír esas palabras, Yolei se quedó perpleja —. Pero desde que te fuiste a la universidad, estás tan alejada y ocupada que no tienes idea de lo que vivo aquí — terminó de decirle con una voz y una mirada frías y dolorosas._

 _La ira, el dolor y, sobre todo la rabia, se apoderaron de Yolei, cuando dijo:_

— ¡Lo siento Ken, pero no tengo la culpa de haber ido a la universidad y atreverme a perseguir mis sueños, mientras tú te preocupas de vivir por otros y no tu propia vida! — gritó de manera fría, tanto que al cabo de unos segundos, hasta ella misma se sorprendió por lo que dijo y por como lo dijo.

 _A estas alturas, todos los comensales eran testigos mudos de la discusión._

 _Por su parte, Ken estaba herido, demasiado herido. Y ya la situación no daba para más. Y entonces, él también, enloquecido por la ira, dijo algo de lo que no fue consciente hasta que lo escuchó salir de su boca._

— _Bien, eso me pasa sólo por estar empeñado en estar en una relación con una tipa con más edad que yo. ¿Por qué mejor no nos facilitas las cosas y te buscas alguien de tu edad que te aguante lo gritona?_

 _Yolei se lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de él. A su mente volvieron imágenes tristes de su adolescencia. Ya no aguantó._

— _Pues entonces me buscaré a alguien de mi edad que sea sincero conmigo y sea más maduro que tú — le grita Yolei, mientras, enfadadísima, toma su bolso de un tirón y añade con frialdad — te deseo suerte en tu vida y espero que Osamu sea feliz y que tus padres estén orgullosos por el cobarde idiota que criaron — Y se aleja. Se va._

 _Ken se quedó paralizado. Quiso decir algo, y se encontró sin saber que decir. Como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, toma su bolso, deja unas monedas en la mesa y corre hacia la salida, ignorando a la masa de curiosos._

 _Pero ella ya no estaba._

*Fin del flashback*

* * *

Minutos después de tamaña discusión, y de estar casi vagando por las calles, Yolei se dio cuenta que una vez más, había exagerado las cosas. Se había enojado y le había gritado cosas sin sentido ¿Y todo por qué? Por un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia, pero más que nada, esa sensación de haber quedado fuera de la vida del hombre al que aun ama y del que se arrepiente de haber lastimado así. Como si en verdad Ken la fuera a dejar a un lado, cuando ambos saben perfectamente que es todo lo contrario, de otra manera, no le hubiera contado nada. Ken, al igual que ella, había decidido luchar por su futuro y en lo posible, un futuro junto a ella, aunque le costara algunos sacrificios, como el tiempo que se tendrían que dejar de ver.

Llega hasta la esquina de la quinta calle que ha atravesado y se detiene. Mientras el semáforo está en rojo, piensa. Quizá no es tarde. Ahora que ya tiene la cabeza más fría podría devolverse y hablar con él para pedirle disculpas. Aunque aún le quedan restos de orgullo herido de mujer, pero al diablo con eso. Ama a Ken más que a nada y no lo iba a perder. No por un arrebato de ira y una confesión inesperada. Ken tenía razón. Había confiado en ella y le falló, no sólo como amiga, sino como pareja. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de reparar el error.

Se da la vuelta, pero no alcanza ni a atravesar la esquina que había dejado atrás cuando alguien se le cruza en el camino. En el momento en que siente un pañuelo rozando sus labios, un olor dulzón entrando por su nariz y le invade un mareo que le impide gritar, ya no sabe que pasa hasta mucho después.

* * *

Primero un sonido, luego un pequeño y sutil rayo de luz llegando a sus parpados. Su cerebro reacciona poco a poco, pero su mente está en blanco.

Despacio, abre los ojos, los cuales se mueven hacia un lado y hacia el otro, buscando el origen de ese rayo de luz. No tarda en descubrir que está todo muy oscuro. ¿De dónde venía esa luz entonces?

Trata de levantarse y descubre que no puede moverse. Sus manos y pies están atados y aún su cuerpo y mente siguen débiles y atontados por el cloroformo. A duras penas logra sentarse y se da cuenta de que está sobre algo blando, como una colchoneta.

Apenas mueve los labios, se percata de que lo tiene cubiertos por una cinta adhesiva. En vano trata de quitarse esa cosa de encima de la cara; sus manos están tan amarradas que sus dedos están dormidos.

Pero una vez que el efecto de somnífero comienza a desaparecer por completo, comprende la situación. Secuestrada. La palabra le da vueltas en la mente y la llena de un terror paralizante. Está amordazada, en un sitio desconocido que la escaza luz no le permite ver con claridad, pero parece una especie de galpón o bodega.

En cuanto intenta mover los brazos para zafarse una voz desconocida y tétrica le hiere los oídos como navajas.

—Hola, dormilona.

Yolei mueve los ojos en dirección a la voz y lo que ve la hace querer gritar de terror.

Un hombre de aspecto demacrado, rostro hundido y ojos vidriosos, bastante delgado y mirada vacía, la observa. Como quien mira un pedazo de basura. Despectivo.

Yolei intenta moverse, pero antes de siquiera mover un dedo, el sujeto le hace ver el cañón de su revólver.

— ¡Quieta, preciosa! Ni siquiera lo intentes —y ante la visión de aquel tubo brillante que amenazaba con volarle la cabeza, Yolei se paralizó.

—Veo que nos estamos entendiendo, nena —dijo aquel desconocido—. La verdad esperé mucho rato a que despertaras, y francamente, estuve un buen rato aburrido. Si no te importa, muñeca… —se acerca hasta casi quedar encima de la muchacha—… necesito algo de acción —y una mano tan áspera como una lija y fría como una piedra le roza los muslos, amenazando con avanzar hasta más arriba. Yolei comienza a chillar.

—¡CALLATE P****! ¡CALLATE! —Le grita enfurecido, a lo que Yolei sólo atina a chillar aún más. El sujeto le jala el cabello con fuerza. A la chica le duele y las lágrimas afloran de sus ojos a causa del miedo y el dolor, lo que lo enfurece todavía más.

—¡O TE CALLAS O TE MATO, P***!—Le grita en la cara mientras le acerca el filo de una navaja al cuello peligrosamente.

Yolei siente el vaho del alcohol, tabaco y sudor que circunda por la piel del desconocido. Percibe el frio acero rozándole la piel, cerca de sus venas y en su mente, una y otra vez, una voz grita desde lo más hondo: "no quiero morir, no aquí".

—Ahora escúchame bien. Te traje aquí para pasar un buen rato. Los dos solitos, nena —sin dejar de jalarle el pelo, aquel desconocido comienza a rozarle el cuello con los labios—. No voy a hacerte daño, preciosa — le dice con una voz donde la ternura y la ironía se unen de una muy cruda manera—. Pero si te pones a armar escándalo, me voy a poner muy malo… Y tú no quieres que me ponga malo, ¿verdad? —Le suelta el pelo y le acaricia el pelo, lo que hace que una lagrima corra— Así que te vas a quedar quieta o de lo contrario te cortaré la cara en pedacitos. ¿Entiendes? —Yolei no emite un solo sonido.

—¿ENTIENDES? —Y ante el grito, Yolei asiente con la cabeza.

—Así me gusta —y es en ese momento cuando él ya está completamente sobre ella, bajándose el cierre mientras la sujeta de los hombros.

Sólo ella sabe lo que pasó en ese momento. Lo único que deseó cuando todo terminó fue que aquel sujeto la matara para no quedarse viviendo con esa mancha en su puro corazón.

* * *

 _ **Y esa ha sido la primera parte de este capítulo.**_

 _ **No sé cuándo voy a subir la segunda parte, pero prometo no tener abandonado tanto tiempo este fic.**_

 _ **Agradezco a**_ _ **ShadowLights**_ _ **y a**_ _ **SkuAg**_ _ **por su ayuda con la parte de los diálogos. También a**_ _ **Nats28**_ _ **por su paciencia. Prometo no defraudarte.**_

 _ **Nos vemos próximamente.**_

 _ **Mizore.**_


	6. VI- El Sexto Mandamiento (parte 2)

**NO VOY A EMPEZAR DANDO EXCUSAS DEL PORQUÉ ME DEMORE CASI UN AÑO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO (UN AÑO!... OMFG! MATENME!). MEJOR LOS DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ALGUNAS ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **-Este capitulo en particular es +M debido al lenguaje soez de algunos párrafos. Aquí NO usé la censura como en el otro porque quise darle un tono más cruel. Pero luego vuelve a ser T.**

 **-No sé cuándo subiré el cap. 7, asi que mejor no hago promesas y sólo espérenme.**

 **-NI DIGIMON NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA.**

* * *

VI- El sexto mandamiento (parte II) 

_She looks like she don't care  
Smooth and silk cool as air  
Oh, it makes you wanna cry.  
She doesn't know your name  
and your heart beats like a subway train  
Oh, it makes you wanna die…_

El ruido de la canción la hizo salir de la inconsciencia, donde su imaginación creaba un mundo en el que ella estaba protegida de todo mal, donde habitaba en una burbuja, ajena de la realidad. Pero en algún punto, las notas de aquella canción que hablaba de lujuria y seducción terminaron de reventar esa suave y confortable burbuja y devolverla a la vida real… y a los sucesos ocurridos.

Despertó bañada en sudor, sus ropas hechas jirones y a su pie izquierdo le faltaba el zapato. Tenía los lentes rotos y su cabello liso estaba desordenado. Con lo poco que podía ver a través del único espejo intacto de los anteojos, pudo percatarse que lo ocurrido anoche no fue una pesadilla, fue demasiado real como para poder soportarlo sin llorar. Ese sujeto, el que le hizo vivir la experiencia más desgarradora de su vida hasta ahora, estaba manipulado lo que parecía ser una cocinilla de camping y una olla. Un olor de sopa de pollo de dos días invade su nariz y le provoca arcadas, las que hacen que el tipo mire hacia donde ella está y le dé una sonrisa que pretende ser tierna, pero en el rostro de aquel hombre, adquiera un tono sádico y cruel.

―Hola, preciosa ―le dice con su voz grave y rasposa―. Dormiste mucho. Espero haber sido un caballero anoche ―y dicho esto, soltó una pequeña risa.

Yolei apenas puede hablar. Por mucho que busca, no encuentra su voz por ningún lado.

―Bien, muñeca, hora del desayuno. Debes tener hambre ―y luego de decir esto, toma la pequeña cacerola y camina con ella hacia la chica. El aspecto de ese hombre visto de cerca, el vaho proveniente de aquel cocimiento y su propio aspecto aumenta la sensación de asco.

―Abre la boca ―le dice, pero ella mueve la cabeza hacia un lado y se rehúsa a hacer lo que le ordena―. Ábrela ―le vuelve a ordenar, pero ella se obstina en mantener la boca cerrada y gime. Y él pierde la paciencia.

―¡QUE LA ABRAS, MIERDA! ―le grita mientras le toma la mandíbula y fuerza su cara a mirarlo y a abrir la boca. Yolei mueve la cara histérica, en un intento de librarse de esa mano que ahora le aprieta las mejillas hasta dejarle los dedos marcados. Pero es imposible, el sujeto es más fuerte que ella, y logra sujetarle la cara mientras con la otra mano intenta introducirle la cuchara con sopa adentro. Entre el forcejeo, la cuchara se da vuelta, volcando el contenido en su pantalón. Aquello, para él, fue suficiente. La abofetea con la cuchara aún caliente y se pone de pie.

―Mira, zorra, estoy tratando de ser bueno y dulce contigo, pero si sigues resistiéndote y pateando como trasero de caballo, no me quedara otra que ser cruel. ¡Y YO NO QUIERO SER CRUEL! ¿ENTIENDES? ―le grita histérico, cerca de su cara. Ella solloza, una lágrima cae de sus ojos, y asiente. El disfruta este juego cruel, se nota en sus ojos―. Muy bien, buena chica, buena chica ―le dice mientras le acaricia el pelo lentamente mientras su voz y su mirada delatan una lascivia que dista de ser romántica. Al contacto de su mano, Yolei se estremece, siente un escalofrío en la espalda, como si un cubo de hielo le hubiera caído encima.

El hombre vuelve a intentar darle sopa, y esta vez ella abre la boca. Al sentir el sabor, las arcadas vuelven pero no se atreve a vomitar. Se obliga a tragar y vuelve a sentir el líquido caliente y desabrido en sus labios. Y así permanece durante unos minutos que le parecen una tortuosa eternidad.

Luego de ello, aquel sujeto que parecía venido del infierno a castigarla por quién sabe qué cosa le ató nuevamente las manos y los pies. Ella trataba de mirarlo fijamente sin que él lo notara, intentando grabar en su memoria cualquier detalle que le fuera útil, de él y del lugar donde se encontraba, aunque casi todo el inmueble estaba en penumbras. Si lograba salir de ahí con vida, sería fundamental contar todo lo que sabía. Pero una parte de ella no guardaba muchas esperanzas de lograr escapar.

Por un momento iba todo bien, pero en algún momento el sujeto se percata de su mirada y se le acerca con un mohín de desagrado en el rostro.

― ¿Y tú que me miras tanto, eh? ¿Acaso te gusto? ¿Acaso te gustó lo de anoche y quieres más? Ya ves, eres una zorra, igual que todas las demás. Todas son iguales: fingen que no quieren, que les duele, y tratan de hacerme sentir que yo soy el bruto y el cruel, pero en el fondo… ―en ese punto la toma del mentón con firmeza y la obliga a mirarlo. Recién ahí ella logra ver su cara, sus pómulos hundidos, su piel oscura y amarillenta como papel de pergamino viejo y sus ojos azules y fríos. Una cara que jamás olvidará―…les gusta, siempre piden más ―le dice mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.

―No me has dicho tu nombre ―dijo Yolei en un impulso que no sabe de dónde surgió. El tipo solo la mira indiferente, como si ella fuera un bicho, una cucaracha.

―Mi nombre… mi nombre… Tú quieres saber mi nombre… ―y al terminar de decir eso, la toma del cuello y la acerca a la cara en un acto de furia―. ¿TU CREES QUE SOY UN IDIOTA? ―le grita.

―Mi nombre es Yolei ―le dice con voz apenas audible debido a la mano que le aprieta la garganta.

― ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA COMO TE LLAMES, PARA MI ERES UNA ZORRA COMO TODAS LAS DEMAS! ―y de un empujón la bota al suelo. Yolei grita y llora, no puede seguir mirando a ese sujeto y contemplar su falta de humanidad.

―Ahora te enseñaré… ― y de pronto se dirige a lo que parece ser una radio y le sube el volumen. Los parlantes bombean ondas que repercuten en el corazón de la chica de pelo lila que ahora levanta la cabeza y mira al hombre. Casi presiente lo que viene y quiere huir, pero es imposible. Ahora un rasgueo furioso de guitarras y una batería le golpean el cráneo como tambores de juicio final. 

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone.  
Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes…_

Otra vez la misma escena de ayer. Nuevamente el mismo acto lastimoso y sádico. Una vez más ella percibe la falta de compasión y piedad, su frialdad y sadismo salvaje mientras él vuelve a apoderarse de su cuerpo como si fuera un mero pedazo de carne, como si fuera una basura. No hay quien escuche sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, quien perciba su miedo, quien la rescate y la saque de ahí. Sólo se escucha la música a todo volumen y al parecer no hay nadie a quien le parezca anormal. Nuevamente está a merced del peligro y no haya donde esconderse. 

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet, in your head._

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida en que uno desearía poder seleccionar aquellos recuerdos del pasado que queremos borrar con todas nuestras fuerzas, como un cassette, rebobinar hasta ese punto y escribir sobre él una nueva historia que borre para siempre las huellas de la anterior y así poder seguir adelante para enfrentar la vida de mejor manera.

Ya lleva dos días de suplicio y calvario dentro de ese inmueble en penumbras, donde los rayos del sol apenas pueden viajar a través de la ventana, y no existe más que una ampolleta que ilumine el lugar cuando cae la noche y surgen las sombras. Dos días sin más compañía que un hombre cuyo nombre desconoce, que la mira con una mezcla de lujuria y asco por la humanidad entera, que ha mezclado la crueldad y lo macabro con una comedia de fingida ternura en un acto que debiera ser de amor. Siente su cuerpo hecho pedazos y su morar totalmente destruida, pero algo en su alma la impulsa a no desfallecer, a no perder la esperanza. Como el corazón le susurrara que irán por ella, que sólo debe aguardar y ser fuerte. Y no puede evitar pensar en él, en el hombre que ama y que hace dos días dejó con el corazón roto después de haberle dicho cosas sin sentido. Ahora está ahí, prisionera, con miedo y arrepentida, todo pasó muy rápido y ni siquiera alcanzó a ir por Ken y pedirle perdón.

¿Con qué cara va a mirarlo si sale de ahí? ¿Cómo va a perdonarle todo el montón de palabras hirientes que le dijo? Y sobre todo ¿cómo reaccionará si se entera que por culpa de un miserable ya no era virgen, que había sido ultrajada de la manera más cobarde que existe y que no pudo hacerle frente, que estaba demasiado débil como para defenderse y luchar? Tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Pero una cosa era clara: debía luchar para salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Sí, tenía que luchar. Para volver a ver al que sabe que es el amor de su vida y que sea cual sea su decisión lo apoyará hasta el fin. Sólo tiene que ser paciente y esperar. Un descuido, un acto estúpido de parte de aquel tipo y haría una jugada por su vida. Esperar, ser inteligente y mientras tanto ser precavida y dejar que las cosas sucedan como si nada.

* * *

Tercer día. El momento por fin ha llegado. Se han acabado las provisiones y el desconocido debe salir a comprar alimentos, no sin antes asegurarse de mantener a su víctima bien atada y sin oportunidad de escapar. Sale de la habitación, dejando algo sobre la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despide con un "nos vemos pronto, cariño" y una mueca de ironía. "Ni se te ocurra llamar o tratar de escapar".

Una vez sola, Yolei comienza a forcejear sus manos, pero lego se percata que no podrá liberarlas… al menos no las dos. Intenta nuevamente y consigue liberar su mano derecha, con la que logra a duras penas desatar uno de sus pies desabrochando el único zapato que quedaba. Se pone de pie y aun con las cuerdas rodeándole un pie y una mano, logra caminar.

Camina hacia la mesa y sus ojos brillan al percatarse de lo que había encima: un celular, de esos antiguos Nokia. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo coge y lo mira. No tiene señal. Comienza a caminar por la habitación hasta que llega a una ventana rota por donde, pese a estar tapado por una cortina oscura, se cuela el aire y el móvil comienza a captar señal. Sus dedos teclean el único número que su mente ofuscada logró encontrar. Primer intento fallido, sale la operadora diciendo que el teléfono no está disponible. Segundo intento y al no haber respuesta, se desespera, siente que el pánico la inunda como un océano frio que le corta la respiración y la hunde en la oscuridad. Pero rápidamente se repone y lo vuelve a intentar.

― Vamos, contesta… ¡MALDICION! ―murmura Yolei y en ese momento, luego de tres pitidos, suena la voz de la persona que más necesita, ahora más que nunca.

— ¿Diga?

De la desesperación y la emoción por escucharlo, no pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Hola? Habla Ken Ichijouji.

—… ¡KEN! —bastó ese nombre para que la chica sacara la voz al mismo tiempo que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

— ¿Yolei? ¿Eres tú?

—¡KEN, AYUDAME!

— ¿Yolei, donde estás? ― La voz de Ken dejo en claro que se había percatado que la situación no era de broma y que Yolei estaba en peligro.

—¡KEN POR FAVOR AYUDAME! ¡ME TIENEN SECUESTRADA! POR FAVOR… —y en ese momento Yolei no puede parar de llorar.

—Amor, dime dónde estás, si hay alguien más contigo ahí. Por favor ten calma, voy a ayudarte —hablaba atropellado, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir para ayudar a su chica—. Voy a sacarte de ahí, tranquila.

—¡KEN! NO SE DONDE ESTOY, TODO ESTÁ MUY OSCURO Y… ¡MMMHHH! —Alguien le había tapado la boca. De inmediato se percató que aquel desgraciado había regresado más rápido de lo esperado y se dio cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer.

― TE DIJE QUE NADA DE LLAMADAS, PERRA… ¡TE VOY A MATAR AHORA MISMO, MALDITA!— y en eso el sujeto la agarra firme de los hombros y la arrastra. Ella forcejea, haciendo que el teléfono resbale de sus manos y caiga al suelo. Se dirige a la radio y vuelve a subirle el volumen hasta que las ventanas rebotan.

Sin un solo átomo de piedad, la jala del pelo y la tira al colchón. Yolei levanta la mirada y enfrenta la de él, ya no hay miedo. Esta vez está más que decidida a luchar por su vida. La voz de Ken fue suficiente para llenarla de fuerzas y alimentar sus ganas de pelear. 

_Give your soul to me  
for the eternity,  
release your life  
to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me  
there's another way.  
Release your life  
take your place inside the fire with her…_

Él, nutrido de toda la ira salida del infierno, se acerca a ella. Lleva una navaja en la mano y una mirada fría.

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Marduck (Wolfos) y a Jona"SemperFi".**_

 _ **Likan.**_


	7. VII- Teléfono

**Ok, vuelvo a subir capítulo. espero tener el 8 listo pronto.**

 **En este capitulo no incluyo diálogos para hacer más comprensible esta parte y también porque el agotamiento mental no me ayudó mucho.**

 **También incluyo una pequeña parte de Sorato que espero que haya quedado buena a pesar de lo poco. Ah! y vuelve a ser T.**

 **NI DIGIMON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA.**

* * *

VII- Teléfono. 

Han pasado exactamente 3 horas desde que el celular de Ken sonó para brindarle la peor noticia de su vida después de la muerte de su hermano. Han sido las horas más largas y crueles que podrían pasar y para Ken parecen siglos tortuosos, ante la sola posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amada con vida.

Desde el momento en que le dijo a su padre que Yolei había sido secuestrada, quien sabe por qué clase de desgraciado sicópata, fueron padre e hijo a la estación de Odaiba a dar la noticia. De inmediato se dio marcha a un operativo de recolección de información, toda la que se pudiera sobre la víctima. Desgraciadamente para Ken, esto también incluyó notificar a la familia de la muchacha, la que, por supuesto, se aterrorizó; sobre todo su madre, quien al carecer de noticias sobre su hija menor durante 3 días, se encendieron las alarmas internas de su instinto de madre que le indicaban que algo grave pasaba. La presencia de Ken acompañado de su padre y un par de policías, no hicieron más que confirmar el horror.

Los detectives a cargo del caso procedieron a tomarle declaración a Ken sobre la última vez que vio a Yolei, así como del lugar donde estuvieron y lo que hicieron. Para Ken, fue un verdadero suplicio: no sólo pasó por el proceso como si fuera el sospechoso principal de la lista, sino que se aumentó la sensación de culpa que ya sentía desde que su novia no daba señales de vida y por esas horas luego de sabido el desastre se había acumulado. "Si no la hubiera dejado marchar ese día, nada de esto habría pasado". La frase no paraba de repetirse en su mente, y si el no saber de ella y creerla enojada con él hasta el punto de no querer volver a verlo fue una condena, ahora el hecho de saber que había caído en las garras de un depredador se volvió sin duda un infierno cuyas llamas le calcinaban el alma.

Mientras tanto, los detectives buscaban pistas en donde fuera. Siguiendo la cronología de la declaración de Ken, buscaban registros en cada cámara de seguridad cercana a las calles aledañas a la cafetería donde se vieron la última vez. Durante dos horas, la búsqueda se torno incansable y le rezaban a cualquier dios existente por un milagro, alguna pista del sujeto que se la llevó. El celular de Ken también quedó como parte de la evidencia: registraron llamadas, mensajes, notas de la agenda. Sin embargo, el primer día de búsqueda no produjo frutos y eso aumentaba la culpa y la impotencia de Ken y el desconcierto y la angustia de la familia Inoue.

Durante tres días, la búsqueda parecía no arrojar resultados. A pesar de haber revisados todas las cámaras, no habían señales que registraran donde estuvo ella o en qué momento pasó. Simplemente esto parecía cosa de un depredador experto en acosar a sus víctimas y no dejar huellas, alguien que conocía el perímetro lo suficiente como para esquivar los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad de la calle o que no hubieran testigos al momento del ataque. Las familias Ichijouji e Inoue, en el afán de cooperar con la búsqueda, pegaban carteles en todas las calles que rodeaban el centro comercial con la foto de Yolei, el número de teléfono donde podían reportar si alguien la hubiera visto o supiera algo de ella. Incluso Davis y los chicos hacían lo suyo: pegaban carteles en los alrededores de la escuela por si algún compa, informaron a los profesores sobre el suceso y con su apoyo, masificaron la información a través de internet.

Los antiguos elegidos también se unieron a la búsqueda y ya que, todos iban a la misma universidad de Yolei, también ayudaban como podían, pegando panfletos y solicitando ayuda a sus compañeros y profesores. Joe, quien estaba haciendo las prácticas como médico en el Hospital de Tokio en ese momento, prometió que avisaría si Yolei llegara a aparecer ahí. Izzy, que iba en segundo año de Ingeniería civil en Informática, era el más cercano de sus compañeros a Yolei (y el más afectado por el suceso, después de Ken) y por ende, quiso ayudar a su manera, interviniendo las redes y buscando en la red si había algún rastro de ella, claro, tratado de ser lo más precavido posible para que la policía no lo detectara y se metiera en líos.

Hasta que una semana después, la investigación de Izzy pareció dar frutos el lunes en la mañana cuando, tras varios intentos fallidos, logró captar a través de un programa lo que parecía la señal del teléfono de Yolei e inmediatamente dio aviso a sus amigos. Por cosas del destino, la señal se estaba emitiendo a 4 cuadras del edificio donde Matt y Sora tenían su apartamento, por los que fueron ellos a averiguar. A través del digivice de Sora, quien tenía mayor conexión con ella, dieron con el aparato móvil. Sin moverse ni tocarlo, llamaron a Ken y le pidió que viniera con su padre a reconocer el celular.

Tan sólo con mirarlo, Ken lo reconoció de inmediato. Le pidió a su padre, en calidad de detective, que cogiera el móvil y buscara en la parte de atrás, y ahí estaba: una pegatina brillante de girasoles tridimensional y otra que decía "I love You", que le había regalado él en su quinto mes de noviazgo. Sin duda era el de ella. El detective Ichijouji llamó a los oficiales a cargo del caso, reportó el hallazgo y en menos de media hora cercaron el área en busca de más pistas.

Naturalmente, llamó la atención de que recién hasta ese momento se hubiera logrado dar con la pista, y era porque, durante esos días, el clima lluvioso, la neblina matutina, el estar ubicado justo en un rincón de la cortina de hierro de una tienda de licores y además sin batería dificultaron la detección de su paradero. Pero ese día el sol había salido y el dueño de la tienda, al abrirla, le llamó la atención el aparato escondido y por curiosidad, para ver si funcionaba, lo puso a cargar. Tan pronto como lo conectó a una fuente de poder, la batería se cargó lo suficiente como para prenderlo y el GPS se activó automáticamente. El pobre hombre, al no saber porqué la policía había llegado a su tienda y lo empezaban a interrogar sin parar sobre porqué mantenía en su poder el móvil de una joven secuestrada, entró en pánico, pero Ken, que estaba ahí, rápidamente detecto que el hombre era inocente y le explicó lo que sucedía, logrando calmarlo. Entonces pudo decir como fue el celular paró a sus manos y prestó declaración.

El anciano añadió que llevaba ya una semana oyendo las quejas de sus vecinos y clientes porque al parecer alguien estaba escuchando música estruendosa por el mediodía y en las noches, y que no era la primera vez que pasaba, puesto que el mes pasado se escuchaba demasiado ruido y que luego de unos días la bulla terminaba. Aquellos dichos llamaron la atención de los oficiales, de Ken, Sora y Matt, que no sabían cómo interpretarlo, sobre todo la pareja, que llevaba apenas un par de meses viviendo ahí, y que al estudiar por las noches también escuchaba esos ruidos, pero como no sabían de donde provenían, decidían hacer caso omiso. Ahora que conocían la situación de Yolei, tendrían que fijarse en ese detalle y lograr averiguar el origen de ese sonido.

Más tarde, Ken, su padre, Sora y Matt se dirigieron al apartamento de estos últimos a, si no almorzar, por lo menos tomar una taza de café para calmarse. Para distraerse, Ken le preguntaba a Sora como estaba todo en el departamento, como marchaba la relación y esas cosas. Matt y Sora detectaron la intención de Ken de relajarse un rato y no seguir con sus pensamientos negativos y trataron de responder con naturalidad, aunque en el fondo se sentían preocupados e impotentes.

Entonces pasó lo inesperado: tan pronto cruzaron la esquina a la tercera cuadra antes de llegar al edificio de Matt, un sonido de batería estruendosa y guitarra rabiosa llego a sus oídos y el grupo aguzó el oído buscando la fuente del sonido. A medida que avanzaban por la cuadra, el ruido de aquella canción se hizo más fuerte hasta que consiguieron captar de donde provenía. Un edificio antes del de la pareja, en el primer piso. Las cortinas cerradas, una de las ventanas parecía rota y tapada con cartones, tenía la impresión de no haber nadie habitándola, pero la música delataba la presencia de gente. Matt reconoció la canción: _Get down with your Sickness_ , de Disturbed. Por lo general, según él, la gente que escuchaba esa banda solía estar perturbada o con mucha ira en su interior.

El corazón de Ken comenzó a latir con fuerza. Algo le decía que su amada estaba ahí.

* * *

 **LIKAN**.


End file.
